


Batman: Earth 23

by SpyStories



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyStories/pseuds/SpyStories
Summary: This work is currently in progress.Follow Jokester and his gallery of heroes as he faces off against the Crime Syndicate. (Loosely based on the Elseworld comics.)





	

Owlman and Jokester were fighting another very familiar battle. 

"It's good versus evil, rogues vs. heroes! Too bad, you're here, too." 

"You're one to talk, clown. All of Gotham thinks you're one of its biggest criminals." 

"Nevertheless, I shall keep fighting until I vanquish you villainous bird man!" 

"You and what army?" 

"I'm so glad you asked. Pam, Eddie, Harley, little help?"

"Right behind you!" 

Pam Isly swung into action with some seeds she borrowed from her lab. She threw the seeds on the ground, and a giant vine soon grew to the top of the building where Owlman and Jokester were having their showdown. The vines quickly wrapped around Talon and Owlman, allowing Jokester to make a quick escape. 

Owlman and Talon, without giving it a second though, cut through the vines, and flew to the ground to face the other rogue heroes. 

Pam let out a gasp of surprise. 

Next up was Harley Quinn, she ran toward the group with a mallet and slammed it against Owlman's bullet-proof suit. Owlman licked his lips and prepared his talons; he took one fell swoop at Harley and almost cut her stomach. She ducked at the last minute and slammed into him with a mallet. 

"Temper, temper!" 

Talon came after her when he heard someone whistle, a sound that meant "come here." Harley was the one whistling and used it as an opportunity to calmly inject Talon with a sleeping solution. 

Now, to take care of Owlman. Eddie was kind of just standing there, or at least that's what Owlman thought. He walked toward him almost by instinct. Little did he know, he was walking right into a trap. When Owlman tripped the cord, a jack-in-the-box came out of nowhere and snapped shut on him. 

"Huzzah!" Jokester called out. Pam, Eddie, and Harley ran to give him a high-five. 

Just then, Owlman burst through the jack-in-the-box, furious. He started charging straight for Jokester. 

"Owlie, old pal, I have something for you, and let me tell you, it's a real gas!" 

Moving very quickly, Jokester pressed something on his lapel, a fog came out and landed in Owlman's unprotected face. 

"Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?" 

Owlman started laughing uncontrollably. 

"You...idiot...this...is...Joker's...laughing...gas...it...will...kill...me." 

"Nope, this one'll just put you to sleep, gotcha." 

"...but if you can't tell, we have been taking fighting lessons from our dopplegangsters in the other dimension...I gotta admit, mallets make good self-defense tools." 

"...and flowers are a girl's best friend." 

"When I find out where you've hidden that phase oscillator, I'll..." 

"You'll do what?" 

Everyone looked up with surprise as a gloved fist impacted Owlman. 

"Batman?" 

"The one and only." 

"Owlman's going to the slammer, and you guys can all go home." 

"How did you get here?" 

"There's more than one way to travel through time and space."


End file.
